


It was a Joke, Right?

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top George, dtao3, praising, there is no reason this should exist, why? Because there is not enough top George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Dream decides to DIY a 3 foot tall crafting table after the whole crafting table incident on Stream and leave it in George's house. He did not expect to find George sitting on top of it wearing only a Dream hoodie.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 33
Kudos: 769
Collections: Download fics





	It was a Joke, Right?

It all started as a joke. Or at least that's the lie Dream continued to tell himself. 

Making a 3 foot tall, light wood, realistic looking crafting table started as a meme. The American had always been good with his hands, DIYing was fun he loved big projects! But this was just a dumbass idea. It was going to take a lot of paint, a sander, maybe 4 thousand containers of overcoat. But it would totally be worth it. 

Whenever Dream wanted to do something he would do it all in one night even if it sounded impossible. It was about 7pm when he ran out to the store and bought his materials, he tried to hid this big ass smile as he walked through the carpenter's shop. He must have looked like a complete psychopath smiling while searching for wood glue. 

He returned home with his box panels, various paints, painters tape and determination. 

He used the wood glue to attached the panels and sanded them down so the paint would glide on. After staring at the reference image and measuring out various squares and mixing paints until they looked like the reference, he began painting. It was already 9:30 but he couldn't help continuing his project. He played some music and sung along while he painted the box for the next couple of hours. 

The clock neared 2 am as he finally stopped painting, he took a hairdryer and made sure all of the paint was dry before adding his top coat to keep any splinters from popping up. 

After spreading the topcoat and making sure each place was covered he turned in for the night at around 3:30.

It was about mid day when Dream woke up, he decided the best way to get the crafting table inside George's house was to use his double doors leading to his backyard. George was going out with a friend for dinner so that would be the perfect time. 

He waited until he could saw the Brit leave his friends car before sneaking in with his spare key and placing the crafting table inside George's living room. It was perfect! No one could miss it. 

Dream was thinking about it all day, though he didn't get any text from George which was strange. Normally when he played a dumbass prank, like leaving a crafting table in George's apartment, he would get a 'What the fuck Dream' text. But today nothing. Dream figured George was just annoyed with him and didn't feel the need to send a text, so he just let it go. 

Until about 11pm his phone dinged. 

George: Come here. 

_Oh shit he's probably mad,_ Dream thought as he slipped on some shoes not even bothering to look presentable. He knew it was late but he walked over anyway, he knocked on the white front door but got no response. He attempted to open the door and to his surprise it was actually open. 

"George?" Dream called walking into the door way. He quickly stopped in his tracks looking at where he left the box. 

George sat atop the crafting table wearing only the white merch hoodie Dream had bought him. It was oversized so most of George's lower half was covered but he definitely wasn't wearing anything underneath. _Holy shit is that-_ George's bulge could definitely be seen. He let his legs hang off the table, hands rested off the edge, and wore a devilish glare. 

"You have 2 options, you can leave the way you came or come here." 

"I- uh-" Dream sputtered, his heart was in his throat and his palms were sweaty. But in his slightly aroused yet nervous state he closed the door behind him and locked it. He slowly walked into the living room where the box was placed. 

"You look so nervous, just relax and get on your knees for me." 

Dream blushed cherry red but came closer and got down on his knees only a few inches away from George's legs. Dream had a few not safe for work moments with his friends but never like this, never this direct. 

"Did you stay up all night making this for me?" the shorter boy taunted tapping his fingers on the wooden crate. 

"Well, it was just a joke. I didn't really think- _Holy_ shit," Dream gasped. As he was talking George had been pulling back the hem of the hoodie with his hand. His cock sprung up and Dream was shocked to say the least. 

"What's wrong?" George asked innocently. 

"Big…"

"I'm sure a tough guy like you can handle it, now suck," George demanded. 

Dream tentatively took George into his hand and stroked lightly. The blonde tried to hide how excited he was but he's dick just looked good and would probably feel even better inside his mouth. Dream leaned forward and pressed a kiss to George's tip. He then licked a strip up the side of it looking up at his friend, he just smirked down on him not even phased. 

Dream took the head into his mouth and slid his tongue over the slit, he pushed more into his mouth and rubbed what he couldn't get in with his hand. He attempted to push his head down all the way to the hilt but his throat closed and squeezed. 

Now George was being more vocal, he let out little praises and noises, "So Good Dream, you're doing perfect, that's it- Ah, shove it down more." 

Dream melted and flushed at his words but continued his work swirling at George's head with his tongue. 

"God, I'm getting close, Fuck-" George's broken voice could be heard over the obscene noises coming from Dream's mouth. His chin was covered with spit and precum while his jaw ached. 

"Dream!" George shouted as he came down the American's throat with a little thrust up of his hips.

Dream kept his head down until he felt George's cock begin softening. He pulled away, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve, "George?" 

"Yes?" he sighed. 

"Im- a little- like you totally don't need to, or anything but I'm a little, how do I put it-" 

"Go get in my bed." 

Dream beamed and stood up quickly, his hard on obvious and poking out of his pajama pants, "You're the best." and turned in the direction of George's bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist oh my god. I thought this was hilarious to write don't take anything too seriously. 
> 
> Get that bread, get that head then leave, peace out ✌🏼


End file.
